The present invention generally relates to circular saws, and more particularly to cordless circular saws.
Circular saws are in widespread use for cutting materials such as wood. An example of such circular saws are those produced under the Skil brand by S-B Power Tool Corporation of Chicago, Ill. Cordless versions of the circular saws generally include a rotary blade assembly, a motorized drive unit disposed within a housing, a single handle disposed on the housing, and a battery pack affixed to a bottom end of the handle. However, because each of the circular saw components has a predetermined weight, the assembled circular saw may be somewhat heavy or cumbersome for the user. While efforts have been made to maximize ease of use of cordless circular saws, no effort has been made to align the cordless circular saw components in a manner that would optimize the overall balance of the circular saw. The conventional alignment fails to adequately account for imbalances resulting from the handle-mounted battery configuration or to provide unique handle configurations that confer better balance to the cordless circular saw.